


How'd That Work Out For You?

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a slut. Arthur is a jerk. Mordred is just trying to get his work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How'd That Work Out For You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> For comment_fic

Mordred waved to Gwaine and climbed out of the car, hauling himself up the steps at the entrance of his dorm with a sigh. He patted his pockets down for his key ring but by the time he had located it, the door was already swinging open.

A dishieveled-looking bloke with messy blonde hair pushed past Mordred, nearly knocking him back down the steps.

"Oy! Watch it you tosser!"

"Watch it yourself, arsehole!" The guy snapped, turning to glare.

Mordred was already flipping him two fingers and they hovered in the air between them as recognition dawned on each of them.

"Aaron..." Mordred said.

At the same time the other bloke pointed to him, "Maurice!"

"You didn't just...you're not coming from..." Mordred stammered, aghast.

"It's Arthur, and yeah...tell Merlin to call me, yeah? I hate to run but...class..." and with a leer and a shrug, he was off again.

Mordred shook his head all the way into his room where Merlin was still snoring loudly. Rolling his eyes, Mordred got his things together for a shower. When he got back, Merlin was just starting to stir. "Tell me you didn't bring home that over-privelaged Ponce from the bar last night..." he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the bunk.

Merlin stretched and grinned. "He started tongueing his parfait in the middle of Starbucks and told me that's what he was going to do to my arse. Of course I brought him home!"

Mordred's eyebrows shot up. "Well, did he?"

Merlin nodded emphatically and Mordred groaned.

"So," Merlin smirked. "How was your study-session with Gwaine?"


End file.
